


[Podfic] Involved

by RsCreighton



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possible Character Death, Prequel References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Summary:It's been months since the events of Monsters Inc., and with their new jobs as Professional Comedian and CEO respectively, Mike and Sulley discover that the overhaul of the Scaring System can get into a seriously scary situation.





	[Podfic] Involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Involved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028192) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY Luvtheheaven! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Involved: 10:38

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMonsters%20Inc%5d%20Involved.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMonsters%20Inc%5d%20Involved.mp3) | **Size:** 9.9 MB | **Duration:** 10:38
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMonsters%20Inc%5d%20Involved.m4b) | **Size:** 5.1 MB | **Duration:** 10:38

  
---|---


End file.
